Why Is This Happening
by Dana1
Summary: Face's thoughts after being shot


Disclaimer: Everyone in this fic belongs to Stephen J. Cannell except for Dr. Green. I am using the episode Without Reservations for this fic. It also belongs to Stephen J. Cannell. The only thing different is that I added the scene we all know is missing and other dialogue.  
  
Author's note: This is written from Face's point of view. Also this is a prequel to Getting Away.  
  
Ratings: PG  
  
Archive: Sure  
  
Summary: Face's thoughts after being shot.  
  
Why is This Happening  
By Dana  
  
I felt the bullet before I even recognized a gun going off. I had been so focused watching Joseph's partner that I didn't notice the guy that was directly in front of me. I dropped my gun to the floor, which was quickly picked up by Joseph. I fell to the floor. Murdock and Frankie ran over to me.  
  
It hurt so badly. I had been shot several times before this but for some reason, this one hurt more. I tried to see how bad it was but Frankie held my head still. I could hear the bad guys yelling but the pain was so bad I couldn't concentrate on what they were saying.   
  
The next thing I knew, Frankie was helping me to my feet. Murdock and Frankie put their arms around me to help me into the kitchen. I was being lain on the floor and I couldn't help but cry out. "How bad is it?" I had to ask.  
  
Frankie was wiping my forehead with a cloth and said, "I've seen worse accidents on the set." I knew he was lying. I once again tried to look at my stomach as Frankie got up to get a chair.  
  
I was being covered with a table cloth and my legs being propped on a box. That hurt too.   
  
Murdock was leaving. I reached out for him but he was out the door. I didn't want to be left alone. "I didn't see that other guy." I said weakly.   
  
"Relax Face." Frankie said helping the woman put pressure on my stomach. I just closed my eyes.  
  
When I opened my eyes, again Frankie was gone. Where'd Frankie go? I was getting cold. Was I dying?  
  
I gasped, as the pressure seemed to be getting harder. Or was I getting weaker? "Please don't. It hurts." I said to the woman not even really realizing that I was talking. I could hear BA in the next room. I wanted to call for him but I couldn't. I knew he wouldn't be able to hear me. I wanted out of here.   
  
Murdock came back into the kitchen and started talking to Angelo. I could feel his hands on me. "Murdock I'm so cold. I'm so cold." I said my voice trembling.  
  
He was saying something to me again. I wished I could focus on what he was saying. He got up again. Was he leaving me again? I soon heard the door open again. Questions were going through my head. Why was this happening anyway? Why couldn't I go out and have a normal night? Was I cursed?  
  
A few minutes later, which felt like hours, Frankie and Murdock were back in the room. They were checking my pulse again. They got up and walked away but this time they didn't leave the room. There was more yelling from Lou and they were gone.  
  
Murdock came back and kneeled next to me. He squeezed my hand. I could pick up some of the things he was saying. "It's all right Face."  
  
"Murdock." I whispered.  
  
"Face rest. You need to keep your strength up." He said.  
  
"If...if I don't make it...get Lou for me." I said closing my eyes again. I was so tired. I felt Murdock's hands again and then everything went dark.  
  
I woke again when I felt myself being picked up. The pain was back. I looked up and saw Hannibal. When I was placed behind the bar, I saw BA. When did BA and Hannibal get here?   
  
Now I was getting hot. Why was I hot?   
  
I could here an explosion and then saw blue eyes looking at me. "Hann...ibal" I said reaching for him. I was having trouble breathing. I felt a cold hand on me, then BA lifting me again. Where was I going now? Everything went black again.  
  
When I opened my eyes, again I was looking at a horrible sight. Stockwell was standing over my bed. "Welcome back Lieutenant. I will go inform the others that you are awake."  
  
I couldn't help but smile when I saw a beautiful nurse enter. So I was in a hospital. This might not be too bad. She smiled at me, fluffed my pillows, and left promising to get the doctor.  
  
I closed my eyes again. I was still so tired. I didn't even see the doctor come in but I felt the needle in my arm. I opened my eyes and the doctor smiled. "Hello Mr. Peck. I'm Dr. Green. Do you remember being shot?" He asked. I nodded. "You've been unconscious for less then two days but don't worry you'll be fine soon."  
  
I nodded as I felt the drug take effect. The next day BA came bursting into the room yanking off my covers. I was being lifted into his arms and was out the door.  
  
The end  
  
This is continued in Getting Away. Hope you enjoyed the fic.   



End file.
